Kindred Spirits
by Quill of the King
Summary: The magic user of Azarath meets a magic user of Earth. Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is the Quill of the King and this is my first ever fanfic. I am really happy to finally get this out there for you all to read. Now I know that I am not the best writer in the world and I have no aspirations to become that (especially considering that it would be virtually impossible to do so) but I do wish to improve my skills as a writer. You can help with that by leaving some criticism but please only constructive criticism (any flames will be ignored). If you feel that I am lacking in a certain area in writing, leave a comment about it and I will work on improving in that area. Now the story takes place in an AU of the television show so of course the events will be different. Don't get mad if some of the events from the show aren't in this. Well I think that is enough rambling on so here we go; I don't own the Teen Titans show or any characters within this fanfic except for my own O.C's. Enjoy.**

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television "_**a,**_" = magic

**Kindred Spirits**

"Can I help you?" I said to the busty goth that had sat down at my table. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that revealed a fair bit of her cleavage and black jeans that showed off her figure. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and fairly colored skin for a goth. She was smiling lustfully and emphasizing her cleavage.

She giggled flirtatiously and answered, "You could tell me your name, your favorite color, and whether or not you're available."

I looked back down at my book as I said, "None of your business, silver, and single but not interested." And what I said was the truth, as I had no intention of dating a bimbo like her. I would rather be caught breaking into Fort Knox than dating a girl like her, no matter how hot they are or how far they are willing to go.

"Oh, come on cutie. You know you want me," the girl persisted, bringing herself closer to me while staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I suppose in a way, I was a piece of meat to her.

I just said, "Funny, cause I actually don't." Just then my order number for the pizzeria was called out, so I went to get my pizza and brought it back to my table. The girl had gone back to sit with her friends who were constantly glancing at me and giggling. I rolled my eyes and started to eat. As I was eating, I thought back to how I came to this city.

I had recently finished a case where a billionaire's youngest daughter was missing. I managed to track her down and rescue her from a cult that wanted to rape and impregnate her as part of a bogus ritual. The cult in question was seriously nuts, I mean the billionaire's daughter was only twelve years old. Twelve freaking years old and they wanted to have sex with her! Pedophiles are sick and creepy people. Anyways, in an effort to get her back, the cult had set my house on fire and it burnt to the ground. I still managed to beat them and they were arrested for arson and attempted murder. As thanks for saving his daughter, the billionaire offered to let me and my parents live in his penthouse suite here in Jump City. My parents agreed and we moved to the city.

"If I had known it would be like this I would have said no," I thought to myself. Even back home I had people flirting with me but here it got ten times worse. When we were moving into the suite, the billionaire's oldest daughter, who was around seventeen years old was helping us and she locked us in the bathroom alone. She attempted to seduce me as thanks for saving her sister but I was no stranger to being seduced so it didn't work.

When I got to the last few pieces, they had gone cold so I whispered, "**C**_**alidum cibum meum**__,_" and finished the pizza. I was about to leave when one of the girls came up to me and, assuming that she was trying to goad me into dating her, I said, "Not interested."

She just giggled and said, "Actually, I came to give you this." She gave me a business card for a place called_ The Dark Forest_. "I couldn't help but notice the book you're reading. _The Dark Forest_ is sort of a combination between a bookstore and a cafe. I work there and we have a ton more books like that and it also is a pretty good hangout spot."

I looked at the business card and said, "Hmm, I'll check it out later. I'm new here."

She nodded and said, "I'll see you there." She turned around and went back to her friends, who seemed to bombard her with questions. I shook my head and left the pizzeria.

As I was walking back to the penthouse, I heard a firetruck in the distance and saw smoke coming from one of the buildings. I ran over to the scene and saw a building was on fire. Some fire fighters were holding back a woman wearing a bathrobe and slippers who was screaming, "No! My baby is in there! Let me go! My baby is in his bedroom! Somebody please, please save my little Andy!"

At the mention of a child being inside the burning building, I jumped over the safety barrier and said, "_**Da mihi celeritate, da mihi ignis praesidio**_." This rendered myself twice as fast as normal and fire proof, so I ran inside the building. When I got inside, it was really hot. The fire would touch my skin and I would feel the heat but I wouldn't get burnt. I looked around and saw a flight of stairs leading up so I immediately climbed them as fast as I could. I got upstairs and the floor was burning in some places, while others were burnt away. I looked around and saw three doors, the closest of which was labeled Andy. I ran over to the door and attempted to open it. The door was stuck, however, so I placed my hand on the lock and shouted, "_**Recludam**_!" The door opened easily afterward and I ran inside the room. Inside the ceiling had collapsed with a crossbeam blocking off half of the room. I heard crying so I grabbed the burning crossbeam and said, "_**Da mihi virtutem**_." With my strength enhanced, I was able to lift the crossbeam quite easily. I lifted the crossbeam high enough to rest on a shelf and formed a hole big enough to crawl under. When I got through I saw a Pack-n-Play and ran over to it. Sure enough, the baby was in there so I grabbed him, went under the crossbeam and ran towards the stairs. Before I got to them, they collapsed so I ran to the last bedroom, threw open the door and jumped out the window just as an explosion occurred. The way I had jumped caused me to go into a flip so I shouted, "_**Irritum cadunt**_!" This spell caused me to fall slowly enough that I would be sure to land on my feet without getting hurt.

The baby's mother turned to me when she saw me land, said, "Andy? Andy!" and ran to me seeing the bundle in my hands.

Conveniently my hood was up, so as to not reveal who I was I whispered, "_**Et abscondam faciem meam. Voce mea absconderis**_." This created sort of a magical veil that shrouded my face in shadow and distorted my voice. I turned around and handed the baby off to her as I said, "There you go, safe and sound."

The woman took him into her arms and said, "My little Andy, thank you, thank you."

I smiled and replied, "There's no need to thank me. I'm just helping out."

The fire chief walked over to me and inquired, "That took guts kid, but I have to ask, how did you do all of that? I mean, you ran so fast nobody could stop you, you didn't get burned at all even when the fire was touching your skin and clothes, and you jumped out of a three-story building yet you landed as if it was only two feet. What's your secret?"

"Magic," I said smugly. Then I whispered, "_**Absconde me a conspectu**_," which rendered me invisible, allowing me to slip away unseen. I went into a nearby alley way about two blocks away from the excitement and muttered, "_**Interficiam omnes auguria**_." This removed all enchantments that I had placed on myself. I walked back to the penthouse intending to finish unpacking.

_Meanwhile (Raven's POV):_

It was a normal day with me meditating while levitating above my bed and whispering my "signature" words, "_**Azarath Mentrion Zinthos**_," every couple of seconds, when I got this indescribable, powerful feeling in my chest. My eyes snapped open and I fell onto my bed after my concentration broke. "What the hell was that?" I said to nobody in particular. After a second I went back to meditating when ten minutes later, I heard a knocking on my door and knew that it was Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven there's a fire in town. Come check out the news footage," Beast Boy said. Knowing that he would keep nagging me until I left my room, I sighed and followed Beast Boy into the living room. Sure enough on the television there was a house on fire surrounded by firetrucks and news vehicles.

Having seen enough I was about to go back to my room when I saw a woman on the television scream, "_No! My baby is in there! Let me go! My baby is in his bedroom! Somebody please, please save my little Andy!_" My eyes widened and I was about to fly over to the house to save the baby when I got that feeling again but this time it was weaker. At the same time I saw someone charge into the building twice as fast as a normal person. I felt the feeling two more times before the boy jumped out of the top floor of the building with the feeling coming at the same time. The feeling came again and the boy handed the baby to the mother. Then the fire chief approached the boy and a few seconds after he disappeared and the feeling came at the same time. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I all wore expressions of shock on our faces while Starfire was smiling as if it was Christmas. Robin and I were the first ones to recollect ourselves.

Robin turned and said, "Well it appears as if there is a new teen superhero in town. Thoughts?"

"Yay! We have a new friend!" was Starfire's response.

Cyborg simply said, "I wonder if he likes video games?"

"Maybe there will finally be someone who actually laughs at my jokes," Beast Boy contemplated.

Going over the feelings that I have been having when the new superhero has used his powers, I respond with, "He doesn't make any sense."

Everyone turned to me and Robin asked, "What makes you say that Raven?"

"Well whenever he uses his powers I get this weird feeling in my chest. It isn't painful nor is it pleasurable, it just is. I can't really explain it," I explain.

Beast Boy looked at me curiously and, in a rare moment of maturity and clarity, asked, "Could it be that he is using magic?" We all look at him shocked at the intelligence behind the statement and he replied, "What? I mean think about it. Part of your abilities are to sense other people and we haven't encountered any other magic users. Maybe this is what it feels like to sense a magic user?" (**A/N: Jinx's powers are probability manipulation not magic. Her hex bolts are her changing the probability of a certain event happening or not happening.)**

"Maybe," I replied. Whether or not he's right, one thing is for sure: things were going to get a lot more interesting in Jump City.

**A new superhero in Jump City? What will happen with the Titans and Lucas? And what is the feeling Raven has when Lucas uses his magic? You'll just have to read more and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"a," =speech "a," =thoughts "_a,_" =through intercom or television "_**a,**_" =magic _"__a,__"_ =dream

**Kindred Spirits**

_Lucas' POV_

As I was walking to the penthouse, I thought about what I did and felt good. I was able to use my magic to save a baby without worrying about anybody finding out who I was. "I feel like a superhero," I thought to myself with a smile. I walked into the penthouse to see my parents standing sternly, waiting for me. I deduced what it was about and pointed out, "Nobody knows who it was that went into the building, so it's perfectly fine."

"We know and we agree with you but that's not the problem Lucas," Dad agreed.

"You completely disregarded your own safety, and don't you say that you had protection spells. Protection spells can fail, no matter how powerful you are. You can't just act like your invincible Lucas. If you don't be more careful you could end up hurt or worse, dead. We just got you back a few years ago, if I lost you again... I don't think I could take it," my mom explained with her eyes watering at the end.

Dad hugged her and added, "**We** couldn't take it. We lost you once, we won't lose you again."

I went over to join the hug and said, "I'm sorry, I... I'll be more careful in the future." My parents smiled and hugged tighter. When we released each other, all of us got back to unpacking.

Around 5:00 P.M, we had finished unpacking and my parents went out on a date leaving me to just lounge around and read my anscestors' grimoires. Eventually I fell asleep and had a weird dream. _I was in a mirror maze that had no light sources save for one that seemed to emanate from my body. It was only bright enough to let me see where I was going and the maze was designed to only let you see yourself. I felt an urge to look for something or someone and started walking through the maze until I turned a corner a few minutes later and saw a figure about 4 yards in front of me. They were wearing a blue cloak and had the hood up. I could tell that they were looking around in wonder at where they were and that they hadn't seen me yet. The urge to go to him/her came up so I called out, "Hello!?" to get their attention._

_ The cloaked stranger whipped around to face me and thanks to the light emanating from them, I could see the surprised expression adorning their face. I now could tell that she was a girl and and that her skin was pale grey with purple hair. She started to walk towards me slowly and asked, "Who-who are you?"_

_ I followed the urge from before, walked towards her and introduced, "I'm Lucas." I returned the question by asking, "What's your name?"_

_ "Raven," she replied. Her expression changed from surprised to inquisitive and she asked, "Where are we?"_

_"I don't know," I answered before the urge to be near her overwhelmed me and I broke out into a run. She did the same and when we met our lips met each other in a searing kiss. Our lips fit against each other as if they were pieces in a puzzle. Our tongues danced together when I ran mine along her lips asking for permission. Our arms wrapped around the other with hers around my neck and mine around her waist. Our bodies pressed together and we grasped each other desperately as we sank to the floor. She removed my jacket and shirt while I removed her cloak to reveal a black leotard. I moved from her mouth and started to nibble along her jaw as she let out a moan. Her hands started to grasp at my hair and her legs wrapped around my waist. My nibbles and kisses moved down her neck until I came upon the nook between her neck and her shoulder where I bit down hard and made her release a scream of pleasure. Her hands started to grasp at my back with her fingernails. I released my hold on her neck and she released hers on my shoulder blades. I moved back to her lips as my hands moved from around her waist up towards her breasts..._

I woke up abruptly on the couch in the penthouse and thought to myself, "Oh, it was just a dream. Okay." I looked at a nearby clock and saw it was 8:00 P.M. so I decided to shower and change into pajamas. I sat up and recalled what I had dreamed. I stayed put while mulling over the events of the dream and wondered, "Who was she?" I don't recall having ever seen her before but something at the back of my mind was screaming at me that I had. Whoever she was, she probably was just a dream.

I decided to go take a shower and change into my pajamas when the events of the dream came in my thoughts. I joked to myself, "Maybe it's my brain telling me I need to get a girlfriend." As I started to undress for the shower, I noticed on my shoulder blades some scratch marks right where the girl from the dream made them out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to get a better look though, the scratch marks were gone and all I saw was unblemished skin. "Huh, I thought I saw... ahh, probably nothing," I concluded, not giving it a second thought. I continued with my shower and forgot all about the dream.

_A few hours earlier, Teen Titans tower. Raven's POV_

I sat in my room thinking about the mysterious teenager on the T.V and the mysterious feeling I got in my chest when he used his powers. I thought about what Beast Boy theorized and concluded, "It actually makes some sense. Magic is a mysterious thing and I've never had any contact with any magic users from Earth so maybe it's my magic reacting to his own." I decided to try and figure out what the feeling was and so walked over to my bookcase and scanned the shelves for books I thought might help. Taking two or three out and bringing them over to I bed, I laid down and tried to find an answer to my question.

After about an hour or so, I was no closer to answering my question than when I started. The book I had just read never said anything about any kind of reaction between two people's magic other than when you specifically perform a spell for that. "And I don't recall taking part in any of the rituals in the book," I thought to myself. I picked up the next book and continued my research.

_Robin's POV_

I was sitting in front of the computer and researching any information that could lead to who the teen was, where he was from and what his powers were. I reviewed the news footage of his heroics and tried to make out any kind of details about his face and how he did any of what he did.

Yet there was no evidence of it being anything other than magic. The only thing that I could see under the hood was black, as if a person took a piece of cloth and sewed it into the hood as a veil. When he ran into building all the camera saw was a blur and not even going frame by frame revealed any new details. When the mysterious teen jumped out of the third story of the building, he seemed to slow down in mid-air enough that he would land without a scratch. The only thing that gave me any kind of leeway was the disappearing act. Going frame by frame of the scene, Robin noticed that the mysterious teen seemed to fade out of existence, with one of the frames showing the teen having a translucent, ghostly appearance. "So the mystery teen must have turned himself invisible and slipped away while everybody else was scrambling about," I thought to myself. Looking at the paper file sitting next to me, so far the only thing in it was pictures of him and approximations on the measurements. It was far less than I wanted to be in there.

_Raven's POV_

A couple hours later, I hadn't even gotten halfway through the third book when I gave up on it. There was absolutely no information on two magic users' magic interacting with each other and it appeared that wouldn't be any information in the later chapters. I was getting very annoyed at there being no answers to my questions in any of my books. My annoyance changed to fright when my ceiling fan's light bulb blew up and I resolved to meditate on the matter.

Assuming the lotus position, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before I started to levitate. As I started to relax, my mind cleared of all stray thoughts and my body started to feel weightless. I could hear my powers restored the light bulb back to working condition and put the books back on the shelf. I floated above my bed and the world around me seemed to fade away. I felt all of my stress, my worries and my anxiousness drift away as I drifted into pure, natural serenity. I felt more and more relaxed, resulting in my unintentionally falling both asleep and down into my bed. My concentration broke as I was claimed by Morpheus and brought to the realm of dreams.

_I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark room. The room was filled with mirrors and the only light was generated by my body. I attempted to use my magic to create a brighter light but found myself powerless. I tried to figure out where I was but was interrupted by a shout from behind me. "Hello!?"_

_ I turned around to see a boy around my age wearing a gray jacket, black pants and a black shirt. He was a couple inches taller than me and had white but healthy skin. His eyes were brown and and his hair was, silver? He was quite attractive, with broad shoulders and a lean but ripped build being visible. His hair was similar in style to a character from a video game she had seen Beast Boy play. "Leon something or other," I think it was._

_ I was perplexed by the feeling I got when I saw the stranger. It was telling me, "Run to him, be with him, feel him against your body."_

_ "Why would I want to hug a guy I didn't even know?" I thought to myself but the urge grew stronger and stronger. Being unable to stay still and silent for much longer, I asked while I walked towards him, "Who-who are you?"_

_ "I'm Lucas, what's your name," the mysterious teen boy responded while coming towards me as well. It seems as if he is having the urge, feeling, whatever it is, as well. I didn't know why but something told me to trust him._

_ "Raven," I answered. Glancing at the walls and ceiling, I asked, "Where are we?" despite knowing that he was as puzzled as I was._

_ Lucas shook his head and answered, "I have no idea." By now the feeling had built up and was overwhelming me. It also seemed to be having the same effect on Lucas who started to run at me as I ran to him. We met in an embrace filled with grasping at each other and locking lips as if our lives depended on it. I didn't know why I was doing this but I just couldn't stop. It felt better than anything in the world. Lucas had his arms wrapped around my waist as I had mine around his neck. All parts of our bodies were touching the other's as we sunk to the floor. His tongue titillated all of the pleasure sensors in my mouth as it ran over all parts of it. I removed his shirt and jacket while he removed my cloak. His torso sported well defined pectorals and a six pack that was most definitely drool-worthy. My hands grasped at his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist as his mouth started to move along my jawline, nibbling along the way. I let out a moan of pure ecstasy as his nibbling and kissing moved down my neck. My hands moved from his hair to his shoulders as I grasped at them. Lucas reached the point where my shoulder met my neck and bit down, hard. I screamed in pleasure and dug my nails into his shoulders. He pulled away and returned to my lips while my hands released their tight grip. I felt one of his hands move from my waist and move towards my chest..._

My eyes shot open and I shot up into a sitting position. I was breathing quite heavily and my face felt hot with a blush. I calmed my breathing down as I told myself, "It was just a dream, calm down." When my breath finally slowed to normal I noticed that I had been asleep for a few hours, with my clocking showing a time of 8:00 P.M.

I was sitting in my bed when I heard a knocking at my door and Beast Boy on the other side say, "Dinner's gonna be here in ten minutes!" and sprint off, most likely to go play video games while he waited for the food to get here. I was about to follow after him when I noticed that I was covered in sweat.

"Probably because of the dream," I rationalized to myself. Thinking about the dream, I noticed that this Lucas guy looked similar to the mystery teen from the news report. "Why would I dream about a person I haven't even met, especially in... **that** kind of way," I pondered while blushing as thoughts of the dream popped up. I decided to take a quick shower and change before going to eat.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas before walking into the bathroom nearest my own room. I started to strip to get in the shower when I noticed what I thought to be a bruise on my neck. I went over to the mirror to get a closer look but when I tried to find it, there was no trace of it what so ever. I shrugged and continued to strip for the shower while thinking, "Probably just seeing things because of... well, **that**." For the rest of the night I didn't think about the dream and as such its memory disappeared into oblivion.

**Well, it seems as if there is a connection between Raven and Lucas. How is that possible? And why does it exist? Keep reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"a," =speech "a," =thoughts "_a,_" =through intercom or television "_**a,**_" =magic _"a,"_ =dream

**Kindred Spirits**

_One day later. Lucas' POV_

I could feel the sun's rays hit my face. I opened my eyes and regretted not drawing the curtains last night as my room faced east meaning I would receive an early wake up call otherwise. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it read 8:47 so I got up and went about my usual morning routine. As I walked by my parents room, I noticed a sock on the door handle and knew that they had sex last night and wouldn't be up until about ten.

Two hours later found me sitting on the couch going through my emails. The majority of them were from friends back in my hometown asking how I was settling in. A few were from a colleague concerning a case I had done for him a few months back. When I was finished, I started to ponder what I was going to do today when I remembered the business card that girl from yesterday gave me. I pulled it out and started to study it.

The card was a typical business card made from an off-white card stock with a water mark revealing it was made by Primatech Paper Products. The front of the card sported the logo of the bookstore, which consisted of the name "The Dark Forest" written in black ink with a bevel-tipped pen and the words one on top of the other. To the side of this was a collection of black trees in front of a moon. The logo itself had a purple background and border. On the back of the card was a phone number, an address and the times the place was open.

Having nothing to do, I wrote a note telling my parents where I was before grabbing my jacket. I debated whether or not I would bring my backpack for a few minutes until I decided to bring it along. The walk to _The Dark Forest_ took about ten minutes and it was about 11:00 A.M. by the time I got there. The building was four stories tall and made of black bricks. All of the windows but the ones on the fourth story had thick, purple curtains the same color as the purple from their business card blocking out any view of the inside and I could only assume it kept light from getting inside as well. Above the main entrance was a sign with the same logo from the business card but I noticed some black lights on the bottom of the sign so I could assume that some of the sign was painted with fluorescent paint. Overall _The Dark Forest _was very much the goth bookstore/cafe that I expected it to be.

I walked through the front doors and found myself in a large open room. The walls were painted black with a spirally design in green. The floor was painted a similar purple to the one from the business card and had the same spiral design as the walls but in black. About five feet from the front door was a desk that I could guess was where the host/hostess would ask if you were here just for the books or if you wanted something to eat. All along the walls were bookcases that were filled with books. The bookcases in particular were black and from what I could see of the one next to me had the same recurring spiral design in purple. They also had branches that stuck out about six feet and had eight feet in between each branch. Looking up I could see the ceiling of the room was about three stories up and had a large, elaborate chandelier hanging down. The other floors were open and had bookcases lining the walls with catwalks going along them. The stairs leading to the second floor were spiral staircases that were on either side of me and connected to a catwalk that went from the front of the room to the back on the second floor. The staircases were surrounded by tables that were organized in a way that allowed people access to them. Besides the chandelier the lighting in the room consisted of lamps with a goth look to them. All around the room, I could see goths, punks and emo teenagers eating and reading all kinds of books. Overall the place looked good while still holding that goth atmosphere.

I walked over to the front desk and waited for a host or hostess to come out. After a few seconds the girl who gave me the business card came out and started up the usual welcoming before recognizing me. "Welcome to _The Dark Forest_. I will be your hostess- oh hey! You actually came," she said.

I did a quick glancing look over, a technique that I had come to master during my time as a P.I. The hostess outfit she was wearing consisted of black dress pants, a purple blouse and a black overcoat, in the waist pocket of which was a ticket to some new movie. On her left shoulder was a name tag with the name "Mary" on it in the same black ink and bevel-tipped pen style from the logo, revealing her to be right handed. Speaking of her hands, the fingernails were covered in purple nail polish. Her auburn hair, which based on the color of the roots was her natural color, was held in place by a green hairband. While it seemed like a few minutes to me, I knew that all of that was actually seen in a couple of seconds.

I smiled and replied, "Well you made it seem like this would be a nice place to be so I just had to come Mary." The expression on her face when I said her name went to shock before it turned to realization after I pointed to her shirt and explained, "Name tag." I looked around and remarked, "Pretty interesting place. Is the food any good?"

"I can't tell you, that would get me in trouble with the boss," Mary said. "But you can try it yourself if you follow me." She turned to the front desk to grab a menu and something that looked like a black pedometer before leading me to a table near the spiral staircase on the left. I noticed that she kept on glancing at the clock with a look of impatience which told me she's getting off of work soon and wants to hang out with me. I sat down and she handed me the menu and the pedometer thing before explaining, "This will tell you how long it will be until your food is done and warn you at five minutes no matter where you are."

"Will you join me when your shift is done in a couple of minutes?" I asked. Her face turned to shock again and her jaw dropped. I chuckled before answering, "You kept on glancing at the clock with a look of impatience. That told me your shift is nearly done and you want it to end already so you can hang out with me."

"Your quite observant," she said in awe of my deduction.

I nodded and said, "When you come by I'll tell you more about myself." She nodded and walked off to do her job. I opened the menu and tried to figure out what I wanted for lunch.

About thirty seconds later, someone sat down across from me and said, "Just finished my shift cutie. Now we can talk." I looked up to see a person who looked exactly like Mary but I could see a couple of things that told me she wasn't. Her fingernails were sporting black polish, her hair was parted on the right (indicative of a left hand person), and her ears had spots where piercings used to be.

"You're not Mary. You're her twin sister," I said before looking down and continuing my search for something to eat.

"No I'm not," the twin said.

I smirked before putting down my menu and explaining the four reasons I knew she wasn't Mary, "Yes you are. One, your nail polish is black not purple. Two, you part your hair on the right side like a left handed person while I know thanks to Mary's name tag, she's a righty. Three, your ears are pierced while your sister's aren't. Four, you flirted with me which your sister hasn't done once. And five, you outright denied you were Mary's twin instead of saying that you don't have a twin, which is something you would have done if you didn't have a twin."

The Mary doppelganger blinked in surprise at my statement and said, "Alright, you got me. I'm not my sister, my name is Christina. You're quite observant if you saw things that most people wouldn't have. So why was Mary talking to you, cutie?"

"She recommended this place to me yesterday," I answered.

"Ohhh, you're the pizzeria guy," Christina said.

"Yeah and I would appreciate it if you didn't scare him off with your flirting," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Mary wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of black jeans and black leather boots.

"You didn't tell me that pizzeria guy was hot," Christina said.

"Because I didn't want you to scare him off," Mary replied.

"It's fine Mary, I'm used having people flirt with me," I said. "Back in my hometown, I heard rumors that there was a group of girls who wanted to share me amongst themselves."

"Really?" the twins asked at the same time, to which I replied with a nod.

Mary whistled and remarked, "You must have been pretty popular at you old school."

I smirked and informed, "Actually, I already have several doctorates."

"No way," Christina said. "You would have to have gone to college for eight years to get a doctorate."

"I was a child prodigy. I started school when I was five. I was skipped up a few grades because I was to smart but then I had to be sent a special private school for other prodigies because I was still to smart and I took college level courses through out my high school level classes. I took part in a special program run by Harvard for prodigies and achieved my doctorates when I was fourteen. It was all rather complicated," I explained. The girls that were sitting with me had looks of shock and disbelief when a waiter came by.

"Welcome to _The Dark Forest_. I will be your waiter Manny. What would you like to drink?" he greeted while taking out his pad and pen.

"I'll have Mountain Dew," Mary replied.

"Ditto," her sister added.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper," was my answer.

"Coming right up, I'll ask your order when you're ready," the waiter left to get our drinks.

The moment he was out of hearing range, Mary and Christina pounced on the opportunity to ask me questions. "What subjects were your doctorates in? Were they difficult to write? Where was the private school you went to and who ran it? Is the program with Harvard still running?" the sisters asked me, alternating between each other.

"My doctorates are in psychology, chemistry, software and hardware design. Once I knew what I wanted to write, the doctorates wrote themselves. The private school was run by CERN. It was in Switzerland and I don't know if the prodigy program is still going. It's been two years since I was in Harvard," I answered in rapid fire.

"You were in Switzerland? That must have been quite the experience," Mary admired.

I smiled and confirmed, "I got a tour of CERN labs and got to spend a bit of time just doing leisurely activities. Skiing in the mountains was a lot of fun, especially on this one path that had some very sharp turns."

"I'm so jealous of you," Mary said.

Christina flirtatiously smiled and said, "All that skiing must have given you quite the workout." She then scooted closer to me and started to stroke my chest. "I'd like to see what you're hiding under this shirt of yours. Or maybe what you're hiding under these," she requested while moving her hand down towards my privates. I caught her hand before it could go any lower than my waist.

"Christina!" Mary scolded exasperatedly. The flirtatious twin in question pulled away pouting at her sister. The responsible twin continued her scolding, "You can't just molest him in public or at all!"

A few seconds later the waiter returned with our drinks and asked, "Have you decided what you are going to eat?"

I answered, "I don't know about those two but I'll have the five piece chicken strips with French fries."

Mary turned to Manny and said, "I'll have the hamburger and mash potatoes."

"Hotdog and hash browns please," Christina placed her order.

The waiter nodded and wrote down our orders before saying, "Your timers will turn on once I get your orders to the cooks." He then walked off to place our orders.

Christina waited until he left before turning to me and asking, "So hot stuff, what else did you do in Switzerland?"

"I didn't spend all of my time in Switzerland. I spent at least one weekend in other places like Germany, Sweden, Italy, the UK, the Netherlands and France," I informed.

Mary's eyes widened before she asked, "You were in France? I've always wanted to go there. Where did you stay?"

I smiled, finding it funny that the stereotype of girls being obsessed with France actually applied in this case, and answered, "I stayed in a hotel called 'Le Bristol Paris.'"

"You were in Paris?!" the twins shouted, drawing the attention of some people nearby before the guys went back to what they were doing. The girls on the other hand surrounded us and started asking the same question.

Deciding to tease them a little, I answered in French, "Oui, je étais à Paris." A good number of the girls swooned at hearing the practiced French while the rest were either surprised or impressed. I smirked at their reactions and deciding to keep up the tease, I stood up to get a book while saying, "Je vais revenir bientôt, mes chéris." I heard the swooning girls sigh in admiration while I walked over to the desk where you pay for your books. On the desk were maps of the book store that showed where all of the different genres and types of books were kept. I took one and looked for the section on fantasy fiction before going there. The section was on the second floor in the left hand corner towards the back of the building. I was about to walk back to the staircases when I noticed out of the corner of my eye several of the girls were walking towards me with a predatory look in their eyes. I sighed in disapproval before pretending nothing was wrong and walking into a crowd of people standing near one of the bookcases. I whispered to myself, "_**Absconde me a conspectu,**_" and turned invisible. Nobody noticed me disappearing from view as the crowd was too busy doing whatever it was they were doing and they were obscuring the girls' ability to see me. I continued walking up the stairs and into the fantasy section where I whispered the dispelling charm and searched for a book.

A few minutes later, I heard my timer beep for the five minute mark and hurried my search for a book to read. I grabbed a book that caught my eye and walked down to my table. In my absence the girls that had been crowding around me earlier had gone back to their tables and Christina had left to do something. Mary was sitting at the table reading a book that from the title and cover I could tell was one of those books that talked about. She looked up to see me coming back and greeted, "There you are. When you walked into that crowd Christina and I lost track of you."

"I went up to the second floor to grab a book," I told her as I sat down. Mary nodded and went back to her book as I opened up mine. Christina joined us a few seconds later with a romance book. The waiter came a few minutes later with our food, which was very good. The twins and I talked about my activities in Europe, _The Dark Forest_ itself and a bunch of other stuff. Overall we had a good time and I felt like these two would become great friends. After our meal and we returned the books we had been reading, the twins offered to give me a tour of Jump City which I accepted. They showed me all of the great attractions, such as the pier that doubled as a carnival, as well as all of the important buildings, such as City Hall.

We rode the bus in between the major junctions and to pass the time I designed a costume for my superhero identity. The costume had seven pieces that would magically replace whatever clothing I was wearing when I said a particular Latin phrase. The basic pieces consisted of a silver duster, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black boots, black gauntlets and one of those masks that only covers the eyes and sticks to the face. A domino mask I think its called. The duster would be covered in a quarter-sized hexagonal grid with protective seals in the center. The dress shirt and pants would have enchantments that mitigates physical damage from things like clubs, knives, swords, punches and kicks. The boots would have enchantments that allow me to run faster, jump higher and mitigate the damage I would receive from a fall. The gauntlets would be leather and metal with enchantments that enhanced my strength. The mask would have enchantments that make it so only I and people I give permission to can remove it and that exude a protective shield like my coat. All of the enchantments would be done using runes either sewn into the cloth with gold thread or carved into the hard material. I felt quite proud of my design and knew I could get the materials from Hexiphilius rather quickly. I would have to ask him about that when I get home.

When the girls were done showing me around Jump City, it was 3:27 P.M. The bus had stopped in the park, leaving the three of us sitting on the park bench. I thanked the twins, "Thanks for the tour girls. It was nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too. Say we never got your name," Mary said.

"Yeah, you never told us your name handsome," Christina agreed.

I smirked and said, "I guess you'll never know."

"Oh come on, just tell us your name," the girls said at the same time.

I noticed one of those stone chess tables nearby and challenged, "Alright, but don't expect it to be that easy. If you two can beat me in chess, I'll tell you my name."

The girls smirked and Mary said, "We're on the chess team at our high school. We'll beat you down hard."

"How is this possible!?" the girls were screaming ten minutes later. I had beaten them three times already and they had insisted on rematch after rematch.

"I was on the chess team at CERN laboratories," I revealed. "I went up against some of the smartest people in the world. It kind of makes you have to learn fast."

The girls faces turned to absolute rage at me not telling them that little fact before they turned to disappointment and said, "Now we'll never know your name."

I smirked, pulled out a piece of paper that I had written an hour ago, put it on the table and said, "My name is Lucas." I walked away smirking, knowing that the girls would find my phone number on it and sure enough the girls screamed in joy behind me.

**Hope you like this chapter of Kindred Spirits. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"a," =speech "a," =thoughts "_a,_" =through intercom or television "_**a,**_" =magic _"a,"_=dream

**Kindred Spirits**

_Lucas' POV_

I got home around 3:38 P.M. My parents had that look that told me they had only woken up a couple hours ago. They greeted me, "So how was _The Dark Forest_?"

"I liked it. Great food, wide variety of books and great service," I answered. I put my jacket on the hook and continued, "I gained a few friends while I was there too. Their names are Mary and Christina. They're twin sisters and pretty smart but their personalities are quite different."

"Are they cute?" my mom said with a mischievous look on her face. She probably said that just to embarrass me. I saw my dad and could tell he was on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

I smirked, showing that I knew exactly what they were trying to do, and answered, "Actually they were quite pretty."

My mom pouted at not being able to embarrass me and my dad said, "How can you say that so casually? Are you not attracted to them or something?"

"I am attracted to them, I'm just not looking for a relationship at this moment," I explained for what seemed like the thousandth time. I looked at the clock and said, "I have to go ask Hexiphilius a favor," before walking over to my room. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed Hex's medallion, which is what I use to summon him. I held the medallion out in front of me, closed my eyes in concentration and chanted thrice, "_**Hexiphilius, Hexiphilius, Hexiphilius.**_"

"You know your voice kind of starts to echo when you use your magic," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see a small figure standing in front of me. The figure was 3' 4" and had a bronzed skin tone. His hair was a pale purple color and done in the tonsure style. He was wearing a very dirty miniature repairman's suit with tools lining all of the pockets. His hands were covered by black fingerless work gloves and his feet were sporting boots that at first glance might appear to be leather but was actually made from fabric woven from threads of wrought iron.

Hexiphilius, or Hex for short, laughed and said, "It's good to see you master Lucas." "The same to you Hex," as I shook his hand.

He returned the hand shake and after pulling his hand away asked, "So what do you need? Is it another case file that needs my examining? Or is it a device that needs tinkering?"

"Actually I need you to gather some stuff for me. Gold, silver and wrought iron thread, black leather steel-toed combat boots, a silver duster, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a pair of black gauntlets and some black foam latex. Also, I need the materials rather quickly, preferably by tonight," I answered.

Hex seemed to consider it for a few minutes and finally responded, "I could probably get the materials to you at about seven o'clock."

"That's perfect Hex. Thank you," I thanked the gnome.

The gnome turned to leave when he looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Can I ask what you need these things for?" Hex questioned.

"I'm making an outfit for my new superhero persona," I answered.

Hexiphilius' expression changed to that of shock and he said, "Wow. I guess that means you'll not be needing my help on cases anymore huh."

I thought about his statement and after mulling it over, I replied, "Actually, I'll just have to squeeze them into my schedule somehow."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," hex encouraged me. "Anyways, I'll leave the materials on your bed when I'm done." Then he turned around and left through a portal into the Outlands, sort of a pocket universe where creatures such as trolls, fairies, and gnomes are born. I put the charm my dresser and sat on my bed to read a book.

_Meanwhile with Raven_

I was sitting on the couch, sipping my tea and reading my book, when Robin walked into the room and informed me, "Team meeting in a few minutes. We're going to be discussing the new superhero in town." I nodded showing I had heard him, then Robin left the room to tell the rest of the team. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen table, which is where we usually held meetings. The first people to join me at the table was Starfire and Cyborg. Waiting for the meeting to start, Cyborg started fiddling with his arm probably adding a new setting for his sonic cannon. Starfire was sitting there looking as happy as ever. With nothing really happening, I went back to reading my book.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and saw Robin followed by Beast Boy walk into the room. Beast Boy sat in his usual spot by Cyborg while Robin sat at the head of the table. Robin addressed all of us saying, "You all already know why I have called this team meeting so let's get straight to the point; what do we know about the new superhero in town?"

Cyborg answered, "We know that he didn't have enough time to put together a proper costume."

"We know whenever he uses his powers Raven gets a weird feeling in her chest," Beast Boy added.

Starfire didn't have a lot to add so she just said, "What Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy said."

"We know his approximate measurements, that he is male and he uses magic. So basically nothing," Robin finished. Our esteemed leader sighed out of annoyance while scrunching his eyebrows and clutching his forehead as if he had a headache. Robin turned to me and asked, "Did you find any explanation for the feeling you were getting when he used his abilities?"

"I found plenty of explanations that would only make sense if one of two things was true. Option one, I would have to be his twin sister which is impossible since I don't have any siblings. Option two, I would have had to take part in at least one of the rituals described in the books which I have never done," I answered.

"So we're back to square one," Robin concluded. I could tell that not knowing something when he was supposed to be a detective was annoying him greatly.

"Why don't we ask him to be part of the Titans, then we can ask him any question we want," Beast Boy suggested.

"That could work. We'll need to be there the next time he shows up which, if I'm right about his morality, will the next time someone is in danger," Robin agreed. The Titan's leader ended the meeting with, "Titans dismissed."

The other Titans left the table to back to what they were doing before the meeting. Robin walked into the gym to train, Beast Boy went back to his room to do whatever it was he was doing, Starfire left the tower, most likely to go to the mall and shop for clothing in an attempt to catch Robin's attention, and Cyborg went to the garage to continue working on his sonic cannon. I was left sitting at the table, thinking about the new superhero when I came to a sudden realization. "If I get a feeling in my chest when he uses his powers, maybe he'll get a feeling in his chest when I use mine."

_Back with Lucas, three hours later_

After about two hours of argument, I finally convinced my parents to let me do this superhero thing. The winning argument was that I would allow them to help me make and enchant my disguise, and sure enough, that is what we were doing right now.

"Please pass me the wrought iron thread honey," my mom asked Dad, who complied with the request. Mom was sewing the hexagonal grid onto the duster, while Dad was etching runes into the gauntlets. I was making sure everything fit and imbuing the completed articles of my costume with magic to activate the runes and enchantments. The pieces that were completed so far were the boots, the dress shirt, the dress pants, and the mask. We had been working on the costume for about an hour now and we were nearly done. Normally we wouldn't be doing stuff like this by hand but making stuff the old fashioned way actually allows the objects more time to absorb ambient magic, or magic that our bodies are naturally surrounded by, enhancing the strength and durability of any enchantments we put on them. The only way to get the same effect without doing it the old fashioned way was to have around eighteen wizards working on it at the same time.

Each of the completed pieces exuded a protective field with the strongest ones being on the mask and boots. The protective fields would protect me from temperatures up to 2,000 degrees, electrical discharges up to 400 milliamps and most melee attacks such as punches, kicks, clubbings, slashes and stabs. The mask's protective field would be strong enough to stop small to medium caliber bullets. Anything that did get through the protective fields would be weakened significantly. The boots' protective field would also completely protect me from fall damage up to about 100 feet. Falls from greater heights would have the damage divided by a decreasing variable as the altitude increases. At about 120 feet, the damage is divided by 10. At 140, it's divided by 9. At 160, by 8 and so on until the height reaches about 300 feet. At that height, the charm would be completely overwhelmed and not work.

On top of the protection charms, some of the pieces of my costume had secondary enchantments that would help me. The mask had two such secondary enchantments on it. The first was a sticking enchantment that would prevent anyone from removing it besides myself and anyone I gave permission to. The second was a obscuring charm that would prevent anyone from looking through the mask without removing it, even if they had X-ray vision like Superman. The boots had a featherweight enchantment on them that did exactly as you would expect as well as speed and agility enhancing charms that made me run twice as fast as normal and jump about 6 times higher than the world record high jump.

We finished the duster and gauntlets twelve minutes later and we activated their enchantments. The duster had a protective field as strong as the one on the mask while also sporting two secondary enchantments. The first was a friction-reducing enchantment that made me able to run in it without it being cumbersome. The second enchantment was a magic satchel enchantment that made the insides of my pockets open into a pocket dimension in which I could store things much bigger than my pockets. The opening of my pockets would also expand to accommodate objects of any size.

The gauntlets had a protective field with a strength greater than that of my mask and duster, being able to stop larger caliber bullets. The gauntlets held the most amount of secondary enchantments at twelve. The first allowed me to expand the protective field to the size of a shield whenever I activated it. The second made it so that whenever I was carrying someone, the protective field would expand to surround and protect the person. The third multiplied my lifting strength by ten, which resulted in a 10,000 lbs maximum bench press capacity. However, the force that my punches hit with would remain unchanged unless I let it. The fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh enchantments allowed me to use my most commonly used combat spells without the incantation simply by what I did with my hands. These combat spells are fireball, lightning bolt, water blast, arctic wind, smoke screen, earthquake and blinding light. The twelfth enchantment made it so that whenever I put on the gauntlets, the rest of my costume would follow.

With the costume complete, the only thing left to do was come up with a new name for my superhero persona. So far my parents have suggested Magic Man, Super Sorcerer and other lame names like that. I mean no offense to them but nobody would ever be intimidated by someone who calls himself Magic Man.

"You have a lot of silver on you so maybe it could have something to do with silver?" Mom pondered.

Immediately I came up with my superhero name, which was, "Silver Sorcerer."

Mom and Dad gained considerate looks and Dad answered, "I like it. It's catchy and it's straight to the point. And it's not lame like you thought our previous suggestions were Lucas."

I blanched in embarrassment at being read so easily as well as inadvertently calling my parents lame. I apologized, "Sorry."

"It's okay Lucas, we thought the names were rather lame too," my mom accepted the apology. I hugged her and Dad before grabbing my super-suit and making sure the costume summoning charm would work properly in the future. I walked over to the window overlooking the city. "Look out crime of Jump City, cause Silver Sorcerer is ready to start slinging spells and blasting curses," I said to no one in particular.

_Meanwhile at Jump City International Airport, Third Person POV_

A plane landed at the airport, nothing out of the ordinary besides one of its passengers. Her name was Lucia Triton and she was a black haired, blue eyed, 22 year-old witch. She was wearing a green tube top that emphasized her rather generous bust, a black sweater that was left unbuttoned and covered her shoulders, a pair of jean capris and black high-heeled sandals. As she got off of the plane, behind her were three big, buff guys that she used her pheromone-emitting necklace to seduce into carrying her luggage for her. The group walked to the front doors where Lucia flagged a taxi and the guys loaded all of her luggage into it. As she got in the taxi, she turned towards the guys and seductively said, "Thanks boys." Then she blew a kiss at them that made them forget about her and climbed into the taxi. When the taxi pulled away, all the guys remembered was getting off the plane and walking to get a taxi.

Once in the taxi, Lucia flirtatiously told the driver, "The Ritz Hotel darling, and make it fast. I have someone I want to meet there."

"O-o-okay pretty lady," the taxi driver stuttered and drove off as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit or getting into a crash.

Lucia smirked at how easy it was to manipulate men and thought to herself, "Did you really think you could hide from me Lucas? Watch out my beloved because this hot and bothered witch is coming after you with love and affection!"

_Back with Lucas, at the same time._

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I was getting ready to go to bed and thought to myself, "What was that?"

_Meanwhile at the Titan's Tower, Raven's POV._

"Why do I suddenly feel like smashing something?" I asked myself while clenching my fists in anger.

"Raven, it's your turn," Beast Boy informed me, which brought me out of my thoughts. He, Cyborg, Starfire and I were playing a board game while we waited for Robin to get back with the Chinese food. It was his turn to pick it up since the place we ordered it from didn't deliver. There were plenty of other places to get Chinese but this place was the best.

The game that we were playing was Parcheesi and the current standings were from losing to winning Starfire, Cyborg, myself and Beast Boy. As it was my turn, I picked up the dice and rolled a ten. This was enough to tie myself with Beast Boy, putting another one of my elephants in home. Next it was Cyborg's turn so he picked up the dice and rolled a six. Starfire rolled after him and got a twelve and landed on one of Cyborg's donkeys. This put Cyborg in last place and got her a twenty space boost which was enough to put her in second behind me and Beast Boy. Just as Beast Boy was going to begin his turn, Robin came in with the Chinese food that we ordered. We decided to pick up the game later and ate our food.

When supper was done and Robin was in the training room, the rest of the Titans and I got out the Parcheesi board and continued from where we left off. By the time the game had ended Beast Boy won the game, I took second, Starfire took third and Cyborg took last place. Everyone left the room and went about their usual nightly business. Starfire went to watch Robin exercise, Cyborg went to work on the T-Car and Beast Boy went to his room to do whatever it was he did. I walked to my room to complete my nightly routine of meditating for an hour, reading my books, getting ready for bed and finally going to sleep.

Thinking back to the feeling of anger I had earlier, I theorized the cause might be related to the feelings I have been getting in my chest and the connection I have with the new superhero in town. Whatever it was, the anger was gone now.

**It seems as if the connection between Raven and Lucas is more complicated than originally thought. What will this mean for the future? Keep reading and find out.**


End file.
